


Le paradis ne suffit pas

by amadriel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Renji being dense, Serious, Some Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel
Summary: Finalement, le rêve de Renji n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.





	Le paradis ne suffit pas

**Author's Note:**

> Fic publiée d'abord sur ff.net en 2005.  
> À l'époque l'identité du traître dans le Gotei 13 était encore un spoiler pour le fandom français, c'est pour ça que le plot ne va pas plus loin.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

« Bien, Kuchiki taichou ! »

Les membres de la 6ème division interrompirent leur entraînement à l'ordre de leur Capitaine et rejoignaient maintenant leurs quartiers.  
Le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji posa un genou à terre, la main sur son épaule blessée comme si cela aurait suffi à contenir le sang qui imbibait déjà son uniforme.

« _Décevant_. » prononça Kuchiki Byakuya en rengainant son zanpakutou. « Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon, Renji. Ta vitesse est encore loin d'atteindre la mienne, malgré l'amélioration évidente de ta technique. »

Renji serra les dents, essuyant un affront de plus. Un bras en écharpe, voilà ce qu'il avait gagné à tenter de se mesurer à son capitaine. Pendant un simple entraînement. Qu'aurait-ce donné si c' avait été un réel combat ? Comme si sa puissance actuelle pouvait rivaliser avec celle du terrible Kuchiki.

Ce dernier, n'obtenant pas de réponses de son vice-capitaine, pencha légèrement la tête. Aucun sentiment ne vint troubler le masque indifférent de son visage.

« Il faut que j'appelle la quatrième division ? »

« Ça va aller ! Je paie pour l'impertinence dont j'ai fait preuve en vous demandant ce duel. »

Son ton avait été plus amer qu'il ne l'avait voulu et trahissait son respect feinté, mais il ne comptait pas se rattraper. S'il avait encore été vaincu par celui qu'il désirait battre plus que tout, Renji pouvait au moins se permettre de protéger sa fierté. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas manifester davantage sa douleur devant cet homme. Non, tout sauf paraître encore plus faible par rapport à lui. Ça suffisait comme ça.

Au moins ils étaient seuls et son humiliation n'aurait d'autres témoins qu'eux deux. Maigre consolation mais consolation tout de même.  
Il se releva, encore un peu étourdi par le coup et se dirigea à son tour hors de la salle d'entraînement.

« Renji. »

La voix grave du Taichou le figea aussitôt. Il se retourna vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait en dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait que son épaule le lançait rudement.

« Si tu déambules dans les couloirs comme ça, tu vas attirer l'attention. »

Imperturbable, Byakuya fit un geste de la main, intimant à son subalterne de le suivre. Celui-ci n'avait guère le choix…

Suivant silencieusement le noble à travers les couloirs, il finit par reconnaître les lieux et se rendre compte qu'ils se rendaient dans les quartiers réservés à la puissante famille Kuchiki. Et, à plus forte raison, dans les appartements privés de Byakuya. Renji déglutit lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, seulement chaque nouvelle fois, il se sentait quelque peu nerveux. Pas à sa place. Et la seule présence de son puissant capitaine dans ces lieux où il était maître suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était comme tomber dans quelque piège grandiose tendu juste pour lui.

« Assieds-toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » dit finalement Byakuya, pointant du doigt son futon et quittant la pièce peu après.

Le vice-capitaine s'exécuta avec un automatisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait un peu trop pris l'habitude d'obéir à ses ordres sans discuter…

Pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose qu'à sa blessure, il regardait autour de lui. Tout y était rangé et propre, dénué de détails superflus, froid. Un peu trop vide. Pas étonnant quand on connaissait le maître des lieux, après tout. Byakuya avait beau faire partie de la noblesse, il n'encombrait pas sa demeure de décorations quelconques. Renji savait qu'il était le seul membre de la sixième division à avoir eu le privilège de se retrouver ici. Était-ce juste parce qu'il était le Fukutaichou ? Après tout, le chef du clan Kuchiki ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui aimait à recevoir de la visite…

Alors qu'il se demandait dans quel but il avait été conduit ici, le shinigami vit revenir son supérieur. Silencieux et inexpressif pour ne pas changer, celui-ci le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ôte la manche de ton uniforme. »

Il désigna l'épaule blessée de Renji, lequel eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher son étonnement : le froid et inaccessible Capitaine connu pour ne pas se soucier d'autrui avait l'intention… de le soigner ?! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?!

Sentant que le noble s'impatientait devant son manque de réaction, il s'empressa de donner suite à l'ordre qu'il avait reçu, avec une grimace lorsque le tissu accroché par le sang frotta contre la plaie ouverte. Byakuya s'empara d'un petit flacon qu'il était visiblement allé chercher lors de sa précédente sortie.

« Ça risque de piquer. » prévint-il froidement, apposant sans attendre de réponse l'onguent sur la large blessure du fukutaichou.

A peine en eut-il déposé une goutte que Renji laissa échapper un retentissant cri de douleur qui dut s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du Seireitei. « _Piquer_ » ? Il en avait de bonnes ! Il aurait pu tirer sur son bras pour l'arracher que ça lui aurait fait moins mal ! Il essayait de le soigner à l'acide ou quoi ? !

Byakuya ne se laissa pas impressionner et ne s'interrompit pas avant d'avoir terminé, malgré les réactions de son second. Celui-ci, que le capitaine retenait fermement par le poignet, n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que la torture s'achève. Ou que l'on mette définitivement fin à ses souffrances. Ça dépendait du point de vue.

Passé quelques minutes, le vice-capitaine reprenait son souffle plus difficilement qu'après son entraînement, la brûlure occasionnée par le remède semblant se dissiper. Remis de ses émotions, il releva un regard meurtrier vers l'imperturbable Kuchiki… sur le visage duquel s'était esquissé un maigre, presque invisible, début de sourire amusé.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« C… C'était quoi ce truc, Taichou ?! »

« Quelque chose qui ne te tuera pas, Renji. Demain tu pourras de nouveau bouger le bras normalement. »

Byakuya n'en avait visiblement pas fini, et Renji dut se retenir de déglutir une énième fois lorsqu'il commença à enrouler un bandage serré autour de son épaule et d'une partie de son bras. Cet homme qui le soignait de son plein gré - ou plutôt, qui se donnait la peine de le soigner… on le lui aurait dit quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire.

Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure des missions ensemble, de l'entraînement en commun et des rapports à transmettre, leur relation s'était améliorée. Ils prenaient même la peine de discuter. Et par rapport à ce que cela donnait quelques mois auparavant… oui, il y avait eu de nets changements. Changements que Renji admettait. Soit, il avait toujours respecté la force de son Taichou, cette force qui était devenue l'unique but pour lequel il continuait à s'entraîner, à vouloir devenir plus fort… mais à son arrivée dans la sixième division, ses motivations étaient tout autre.  
Il voulait toujours le battre actuellement. L'idée ne le quitterait pas; la preuve, il se retrouvait ici à cause de ça. Mais les raisons étaient différentes maintenant. Bien différentes. Tenant plus de l'habitude que de la réelle raison.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si étonnant que ça que Byakuya le soigne après un entraînement après tout. Peut-être le considérait-il réellement comme son fukutaichou à présent. Et si à cet instant, quelqu'un d'autre avait été son fukutaichou… qu'aurait-il fait alors ?

« Tu le retireras demain soir. »

Renji eut un bref sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave qui l'interpellait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Byakuya avait terminé ses soins.

« H-heu oui. Merci... Taichou. »

La main du noble, encore posée sur le ventre de Renji là où s'arrêtait son bandage, remonta doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, suivant le chemin des tatouages. Sur le moment, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges n'osa pas le moindre mouvement. Mais lorsqu'il tenta quelques secondes plus tard de remettre son uniforme sur ses épaules, poussé par un quelconque élan nerveux, son geste fut entravé et son poignet retenu.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » ponctua Byakuya en le défiant du regard comme il en avait la _désagréable_ habitude.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre. Renji le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une commode devant laquelle il retira son kenseikaan de ses cheveux, ces broches qui étaient la preuve physique de sa noblesse et qu'il ne retirait jamais en public… Geste simple, mais étrangement symbolique.

Toujours silencieux, il ôta également son lourd manteau blanc aux insignes de la sixième division ainsi que son écharpe claire, rangeant soigneusement le tout dans son armoire. Renji le regardait toujours faire, et un sourire désabusé plus nerveux qu'autre chose étira ses lèvres. Forcément, remettre son uniforme ne serait plus utile à présent… vu qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans ses appartements ce soir. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait passé la porte.

Ne portant plus que le simple kimono blanc qui doublait son uniforme de shinigami, Byakuya se retourna vers lui et revint à ses côtés. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Peut-être à peine son regard s'éclaira-t-il lorsqu'il croisa celui de son subalterne.

« Ta blessure te fait encore mal ? »

Le fukutaichou cligna des yeux. Maintenant qu'il en parlait… la douleur s'était beaucoup estompée depuis l'application de son remède dont il ne voulait pas connaître la composition.

« Moins… ça peut aller. C'est déjà plus supportable. »

S'il avait cligné des yeux quelques secondes plus tôt, maintenant il les écarquillait. Avait-il rêvé ou… Byakuya venait de sourire ?

Une main glaciale caressant sa nuque le fit frissonner, de quoi lui faire vraiment comprendre que non, il ne rêvait pas. Le capitaine appuya son front contre sa gorge, se rapprochant de lui avec lenteur. Un geste dont la signification échappait à Renji. Même chose lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son supérieur contre son oreille puis contre ses lèvres. Il n'était pas étonné… seulement pas très habitué.

D'un geste de sa main libre, Byakuya retira le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux écarlates, lesquels retombèrent lourdement autour de leurs deux visages.

« Tant mieux, dans ce cas. »

La main posée sur son épaule saine, il le poussa légèrement en arrière pour l'allonger en dessous de lui. Plus de lumière. Le silence tomba aussi vite que l'obscurité.

Les yeux mi-clos, Renji observait cet homme qui le regardait toujours de haut, peu importe la situation.

L'homme qu'il voulait battre plus que tout.

L'homme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, quoi qu'il fasse.

… Et dont les mains s'attardaient maintenant sur son ventre.

Et il s'avoua silencieusement vaincu. Un seul regard suffisait, après tout; il en avait presque l'habitude maintenant. Il n'attendit donc pas qu'il le lui ordonne pour retirer entièrement le reste de son uniforme.  
Et il abandonna toute pensée lorsque ses lèvres allèrent d'elles-mêmes chercher celles de Byakuya.

L'habitude ?

_Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?_

\----

Ce qui le réveilla le lendemain matin ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il consentit à ouvrir les yeux tout de même.  
Il n'était pas du genre lève-tôt et pourtant là… il n'était que 6 heures, et il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir.

_Bon c'est pas la première fois que je me réveille dans la chambre de Kuchiki taichou... ni dans son lit. Ni sans mes fringues. Ni en étant crevé au point de n'avoir pas envie de me lever de la journée, d'ailleurs._  
_Par contre...c'est bien la première fois que je me réveille avant lui. Et qu'il est encore là, endormi à quelques centimètres de moi. Son bras encore autour de mes épaules... un geste qui me dérangerait presque de sa part - tellement ça lui ressemble pas._  
_D'habitude lorsque je me réveille, il est déjà levé et habillé et personne en le voyant ne pourrait deviner qu'il a pas autant dormi qu'il n'y paraît. D'ailleurs, c'est parfois lui qui me réveille en me pressant de ne pas traîner. Sinon, il attend patiemment que j'émerge…  
Très patiemment. Faut dire que j'ai du mal à émerger le matin._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai toujours vu à mes côtés lorsque je me réveillais. Je pensais qu'il serait du genre à se lever et aller vaquer à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de mon sort. Mais en fait, il a toujours été là, à m'attendre. Je le connais beaucoup moins bien que je ne voudrais le croire…_

Renji plissa les yeux, regardant toujours le visage endormi en face du sien. Il semblait vraiment plus doux lorsqu'il quittait le masque glacial de taichou que tous lui connaissait. Presque paisible.

A lui en coller la migraine.

Quel était le masque, et quel était le véritable Byakuya ?…

Presque de façon inconsciente, il avança une main vers lui. Sans mouvement brusque, de peur de faire retomber le bras possessif qui le retenait toujours, mais surtout de peur de le réveiller. Doucement et du bout des doigts, il caressa son front et les quelques mèches d'ébène, d'habitude emprisonnées dans son kenseikaan, qui barraient son visage.

_Je sens toujours ce fossé entre nous. Malgré ces quelques centimètres. Malgré cette nuit et les autres. Malgré mes gestes traîtres. Un fossé tss, tu parles. C'est un monde qu'il y a entre nous.  
Que nous soyons dans la même division, à un grade de différence, n'y change rien. Nous sommes des étrangers._

_Je devrais le détester…_

_Pourtant…_

Voyant se rouvrir les yeux sombres de Byakuya, il retira vivement sa main. Encore ensommeillé, le noble le regarda un instant à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

« Renji… »

Un air presque étonné sur le visage, il semblait se demander ce que faisait l'autre shinigami réveillé avant lui. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas longtemps. Sans doute n'avait-il pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se réveiller totalement, contrairement à d'autres… car déjà, sans se soucier de sa nudité, il se levait et se dirigeait vers son armoire.

Renji le regarda faire sans rien dire, à nouveau parti dans ses pensées.

_Pourtant…_

Il fronça les yeux comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer ce à quoi il avait pu songer, et se leva à son tour, ramassant son hakama noir qui gisait aux pieds du lit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Byakuya, celui-ci était déjà entièrement habillé et rattachait dans ses cheveux son kenseikaan.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une réunion des capitaines aujourd'hui… » tenta Renji, exécrant les silences qui s'éternisaient.

« Exact. Mais ce n'est qu'un briefing sans grande importance. »

« A quelle heure serez-vous revenu au quartier général ? »

Byakuya, qui venait tout juste de refermer sa broche, haussa un sourcil et demeura quelques instants interdit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de son fukutaichou.

« Pas tard. » Puis, avec un faible sourire, « Ou du moins assez tôt pour ne pas manquer l'entraînement. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d… »

Renji s'interrompit ; le taichou ne l'écoutait plus. Il l'avait compris à son regard, lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Ajouter quoi que ce soit à cet instant n'était plus utile.

_Ce n'est pas un fossé qu'il y a entre nous… c'est un monde._

Avec un soupir résigné, il finit d'enfiler son uniforme et rattacha sommairement ses cheveux et son bandeau.

« Ton bras ? » prononça Byakuya après un long moment silencieux.

Renji faillit sursauter à l'injonction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et jeta un œil sur son épaule blessée. Il hocha la tête en réponse à son capitaine, et fit un mouvement circulaire du bras pour montrer qu'il n'en souffrait plus.

Avec tout ça, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la douleur avait disparu. Mais il n'était pas plus à l'aise après s'en être rendu compte ; son supérieur se souciait beaucoup trop de sa blessure à son goût. Déjà la veille, et maintenant il remettait ça… depuis quand se souciait-il à ce point de la santé des membres de sa division ? Et à plus forte raison, de la sienne ?

« Je… je vous laisse, Taichou. »

« Hm. A plus tard dans ce cas. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il quittait la pièce. Seul. Byakuya le rejoindrait après sa réunion, comme si de rien n'était.  
Comme toujours.

« Abarai-kun ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, le fukutaichou releva la tête.

« Kira. »

« Je suis surpris ! C'est rare de te voir d'aussi bon matin. »

« Ouais bah désolé d'être un lève-tard, hein… »

Le lieutenant de la troisième division esquissa un sourire que son ami lui rendit presque aussitôt. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être tombé sur Kira, finalement. Parler avec lui pouvait au moins lui changer les idées. Ils firent donc un bout de chemin ensemble à travers les couloirs du Seireitei.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. » fit remarquer Kira en coupant court à leur conversation.

« Heh ?…Non, ça va très bien. »

Le blond secoua la tête et continua :

« Je ne suis pas aussi facile à convaincre qu'Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun. »

« Je sais, mais là tu te trompes. Si je te dis que ça va ! »

« Et cette blessure ? »

Il pointa du doigt les larges bandes de tissu blanc qui recouvraient l'épaule du shinigami et que l'uniforme entrebâillé laissait entrevoir. Renji ramena son uniforme correctement sur ses épaules en détournant le regard.

« C'est rien. Un moment d'inattention pendant l'entraînement d'hier. Kuchiki taichou ne pardonne pas ces choses-là. »

« Ah. Kuchiki taichou… »

Un vague sourire triste échappa à Kira. Il n'était pas dupe non plus…mais si Renji avait décidé de ne pas en parler, il n'allait pas le forcer. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, silencieusement cette fois. Qui disait réunion des capitaines disait lieutenants devant s'occuper pour tuer le temps pendant quelques heures ; les périodes de paix au Soul Society avaient ça d'irritant qu'une fois les obligations terminées, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment occuper le reste de la journée… Kira et Renji allaient donc au même endroit : rejoindre les autres fukutaichou.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisagi Shuuei et Hinamori Momo étaient déjà sur place. Sans doute était-ce ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de combler au plus vite le vide de l'absence de leurs capitaines.

Hinamori sautilla gaiement en voyant arriver ensemble ses deux anciens camarades de classe.

« Abarai-kun ! Kira-kun ! Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la main.

« Content de te voir, Hinamori-kun. »

« Ah baisse le volume, Hinamori…j'ai le réveil difficile. »

« Oh ? Tu es malade, Abarai-kun ? »

« En fait, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. » intervint Kira, tout sourire.

« Eh oh, enfoiré… »

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abarai-kun ? »

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire… ! »

Shuuei poussa un lourd soupir qui lui valut un sourire compatissant de la part de Rangiku ; chaque fois que ces trois-là étaient réunis, ça devenait tout de suite plus animé. A en croire qu'ils n'avaient pas été nommés tous trois vice-capitaines impunément.

« À propos. » intervint Nanao qui était arrivée entre temps, « Quelqu'un sait ce qui est à l'ordre du jour… je veux dire, la réunion des capitaines ? Kyouraku taichou a prétendu ne pas le savoir quand je le lui ai demandé. »

Hinamori releva la tête de sa tasse de thé et fit un signe de la main en direction du lieutenant de la huitième division.

« Hm, ce matin Aizen taichou m'a vaguement expliqué que ça concernait un condamné à mort. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus avant de partir. »

« Tch', à quoi ça sert de faire des mystères… on sera bien au courant un jour ou l'autre. »

« Nous ne sommes que des lieutenants, Abarai. » soupira Shuuei. « Il ne faut pas en demander trop non plus… Tu n'es _pas encore_ Taichou. »

« Ola ! Abarai-kun vise le poste de Taichou ? »

« Maintenant Taichou, et plus tard… » Kira hocha la tête d'un air dépité, « Je crois que pour lui le paradis n'est pas assez. »

« Hei ! Parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! »

Bref, rien que de très normal chez les fukutaichou…

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée brutale et remarquée d'un certain membre de la 6ème division qui manqua de défoncer la porte en rentrant dedans.

« Renji-san ! »

« Ri… Rikichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est une zone réservée aux lieuten… »

« Renji-san, vite ! D… des Hollows ! Des… des centaines de Hollows ! Des mega-Hollows… jamais je n'en ai vu autant… Ils sont entrés dans le Seireitei ! Ils…ils ont forcé le champ de protection ! Ils ont brisé toutes les alarmes, les capitaines n'arrivaient pas à vous prévenir ! »

Tandis que Rikichi reprenait son souffle, tous les vice-capitaines s'étaient levés de leurs sièges.

« Quoi ? »

« Des Hollows dans le Seireitei ? »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Accouche, Rikichi ! » s'emporta Renji en rejoignant son subordonné, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On ne sait pas encore… il paraît qu'ils ont eu une aide intérieure pour pouvoir rentrer ! M… mais il y en a tellement ! Et… les capitaines… »

Silence de mort pour la totalité des fukutaichou jusque là parlant entre eux qui se retournèrent d'un même homme en direction des deux membres de la 6ème division. Renji saisit Rikichi par le col et le souleva de terre :

« Quoi "les capitaines" ? ! Qu'est-il arrivé aux capitaines ? »

« Abarai-kun, calme-toi ! Il n'y est pour rien ! » intervint Hinamori en attrapant le bras du shinigami impatient.

« R… rien, Renji-san ! Ils sont partis en avance en regroupant un maximum de leurs divisions… c'est Kuchiki taichou qui m'a dit de venir vous prévenir pour que vous le rejoigniez au quartier général ! »

Chaque lieutenant eut à cet instant la même pensée : retrouver le plus vite possible leurs capitaines respectifs. Tous se séparèrent donc au plus vite afin de rejoindre le quartier général de leur division.

Renji, suivi par Rikichi, et Kira firent une partie du trajet ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le quartier général de la 3ème division.

« Hei Kira ! » s'exclama Renji en se retournant, sans pour autant arrêter sa course. « Te mets pas à pleurer cette fois ! »

« Compris… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fukutaichou rejoignit le quartier général de sa propre division. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant son capitaine qui donnait encore quelques directives à ses hommes.  
... Du soulagement ?

« Ah, Renji. Vous en avez mis du temps, à croire que vous étiez à l'autre bout du Seireitei. »

« T… toutes mes excuses Kuchiki taichou, je ne savais pas où se réunissaient les lieutenants et j'ai eu du mal à… »

Un regard noir du Taichou qui ne semblait pas désirer d'excuses empêcha Rikichi de terminer sa phrase.

« Renji, prends avec toi une cinquantaine d'hommes et conduis-les à l'aile est. Il semble que de nombreux Hollows s'y soient concentrés, il faut les mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible. Je me rendrais à l'aile ouest. »

« Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre, Taichou ! » répliqua Renji en faisant un pas en avant, « Je veux combattre avec vous ! »

Il tenta de s'avancer à nouveau, mais la lame de Senbonzakura pointée à quelques millimètres de sa gorge l'en dissuada.

« Ne discute pas mes ordres. _Roku-bantai fukutaichou_ Abarai Renji. »

La colère et l'humiliation se disputèrent à l'impuissance une seconde, au bout de sa langue.

« ... Bien, Taichou. »

Et au final, à contrecœur, il se résolut à obtempérer. Et, après avoir réuni une cinquantaine de shinigami et écouté les quelques directives de son supérieur, il quitta le quartier général pour se rendre au combat.

« HOWL, ZABIMARU ! »

Comme l'avait prédit Byakuya, une bonne partie de l'aile est du Seireitei était cernée par les Hollows. Renji ne parvint pas à compter leur nombre exact, mais il en dénombra rapidement une trentaine. Ça allait être serré.

« N'attaquez pas sans réfléchir ! Sous-estimez-les et vous êtes morts ! »

Ses avertissements n'étaient pas vains, mais on déplora bientôt de nombreuses pertes dans le rang des shinigami inférieurs. Ces Hollows étaient différents… différents de ceux que Renji avait pu déjà affronter jusqu'ici. Ils combattaient de façon ordonnée, disciplinée, comme s'ils obéissaient à des ordres. Et puis, pour parvenir à pénétrer le Seireitei sans qu'aucun shinigami n'ait pu le sentir, déjà… avec une aide intérieure qui plus est ? Qui pouvait être derrière tout ça ? L'idée d'une trahison dans les rangs du Gotei 13 ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup… Mais peut-être devait-il se faire à cette idée. Après avoir grandi au Rukongai, la trahison il connaissait.  
Les attaques dans le dos aussi. Et le malheureux Hollow ayant essayé de l'attaquer par surprise se vit froidement tailler en morceaux par les pointes acérées de la lame de Zabimaru.

Après avoir tranché en deux son quatrième adversaire en l'espace de dix minutes, le vice-capitaine s'appuya sur le manche de son zanpakutou pour reprendre son souffle et analyser la situation dans le même temps : Une petite partie de ses hommes était déjà tombée et il y avait pas mal de blessés. Mais ils avaient déjà repoussé le quart de leurs ennemis. Et ils avaient croisés quelques shinigamis d'une autre division en renfort un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils avançaient.

Ça s'annonçait plutôt bien, mais il se refusait à crier victoire trop tôt. Si ces Hollows s'étaient infiltrés ici, c'était sans doute dans un but précis… but qu'il fallait les empêcher d'atteindre quel qu'il soit.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque.

« Rikichi ! Combien en reste-t-il de votre côté ? »

« Moins d'une dizaine, nous sommes en train de les repousser ! Les membres de la treizième division sont venus nous aider ! »

« Une dizaine… »

Grâce à l'intervention d'autres shinigamis, ils avaient réussi à repousser le plus gros de leurs ennemis… Mais Renji ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Il avait ce lourd pressentiment qui ne le laissait pas en paix depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à combattre… non. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés du groupe de Kuchiki taichou.

« Rikichi… continuez votre progression de ce côté-ci et essayez d'en anéantir le plus possible. »

« B… bien, Renji-san ! Mais où allez-vous ? »

Tranchant le masque d'un Hollow résistant qu'il pensait, à tort visiblement, avoir tué, Renji se retourna vers son subalterne, Zabimaru sur son épaule.

« Je vais rejoindre le capitaine. »

Et sans plus attendre, il s'élança dans la direction opposée. Il n'y avait plus de Hollows de ce côté-là du Seireitei. Les treize divisions mobilisées en même temps, ça faisait de sacrés adversaires à ces Hollows, si nombreux soient-ils. Il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup.

Soudain, le lieutenant freina sa course éperdue et se figea brutalement, au risque d'en perdre l'équilibre. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Un pressentiment…tellement envahissant qu'il pouvait presque en sentir l'étreinte glaciale contre sa poitrine. Et ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était bien pire que ce simple pressentiment.

« Ce... reiatsu ? »

Ce reiatsu qu'il ressentait en permanence et qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Si puissant qu'il clouait les plus faibles âmes au sol et forçait les autres à baisser les yeux. Qui l'avait obligé à entraîner considérablement le sien pour ne pas en souffrir. Ce reiatsu qui venait tout à coup de s'élever violemment, à lui en couper le souffle, à l'en immobiliser. Ce reiatsu qui s'était évanoui aussi vite et qui venait de disparaître complètement…

Le reiatsu de Kuchiki Byakuya.

« Non…c'est impossible ! Ça ne veut rien dire !» se cria-t-il à lui-même, refusant de faire face à cette réalité.

Une main serrée sur son uniforme, au niveau de son cœur dont les battements s'étaient nettement accélérés, Renji baissa de nouveau son regard, déterminé à reprendre sa course au plus vite. Regard qu'il écarquilla une seconde fois il n'était plus seul dans le couloir externe de ce bâtiment. Il s'était tellement concentré sur le reiatsu de son capitaine qu'il n'en avait même pas ressenti celui d'Ichimaru Gin qui s'avançait tranquillement en sa direction, un sourire terrible aux lèvres. Pour ne pas changer…

« Yo ! Ça faisait longtemps, Abarai-kun. »

« I… Ichimaru taichou ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! »

« Ola, ola. Quel manque de respect envers un capitaine de division… »

Agitant une main d'un air pathétiquement tragique, Ichimaru pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je passerais pour cette fois. Tu viens de l'aile est, n'est-ce pas ? Oh… tu as du bien combattre, il y a tellement de sang sur ton uniforme ! C'est terrible cette intrusion de Hollows si soudaine… »

« B… bien sûr que je combattais ! »

Un éclat de rire échappa au capitaine, rire qui décontenança le lieutenant. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi amusé dans une telle situation.

« L'aile est, hein. C'est amusant. Qui aurait cru que le puissant Kuchiki taichou aurait un semblant de sentiment de protection… »

« Qu'est-ce... que vous voulez dire… ? »

Ichimaru attendit quelques secondes, ménageant son effet.

« Lors de la réunion de tout à l'heure, on nous a informé que la majeure partie des Hollows envahisseurs accompagnés de mega-Hollows provenait des secteurs nord et ouest. Quant aux secteurs sud et est… l'ennemi s'y trouvait en infériorité. »

_« Conduis-les à l'aile est. Il semble que de nombreux Hollows s'y soient concentrés… »_

_« Je me rendrais à l'aile ouest. »_

_Un 'sentiment de protection' ? C'est absurde.… Pourquoi Kuchiki taichou me protégerait ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire que se soucier d'un vice-capitaine vite remplacé !_

Les yeux toujours clos de Gin se plissèrent légèrement et son sourire ne fit que s'accroître à mesure qu'il parlait et qu'il voyait les yeux de Renji s'agrandir d'horreur. Il pointa un doigt vers le ciel, mimant un air contrarié.

« On dirait que son reiatsu vient de s'estomper. Ces Hollows devaient être vraiment coriaces… »

« Qu… ! »

La main de Renji se resserra sur le manche de Zabimaru. Il devait se contenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Et puis que faîtes-vous ici alors que vous devriez être en train de combattre ? »

« Tu m'as l'air bien à cran, Abarai-kun… Ne devrais-tu pas partir au plus vite pour protéger la vie de ton capitaine, au lieu de rester ici à me sermonner ? Ou au moins pour _le venger._ »

« Enfoiré ! Si vous saviez que Kuchiki taichou avait des ennuis, pourquoi ne pas être resté avec lui pour vous battre ? ! »

Avec un hochement de tête négatif, le capitaine de la troisième division croisa les bras et se rapprocha pour arriver à la hauteur du lieutenant.

« Mon combat à moi est terminé, si tu veux tout savoir. » répondit-il en dégainant pour preuve la lame couverte de sang de Shinsou, « De là où je viens, il ne reste plus l'ombre d'un Hollow. D'ailleurs les combats devraient cesser bientôt… Comme j'en ai fini, je vais voir comment se porte Izuru au siège de la quatrième division. »

« Izu… Kira ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kira ?! »

_Merde..._

_« Hei Kira ! Te mets pas à pleurer cette fois ! »_

_« Compris… »_

Ichimaru porta un doigt sur ses lèvres et continua sa route.

« Il va bien. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Izuru… et va donc t'occuper de ton cher capitaine. »

Comme l'avait prévu l'étrange capitaine, il n'en fallut pas plus à Renji pour qu'il reprenne sa course, se souvenant brutalement de la raison de sa venue. Qu'Ichimaru aille au diable ! Le capitaine Kuchiki était la priorité pour l'instant.

_Comment disent-il déjà ? "C'est le devoir d'un fukutaichou de protéger son taichou... Donner sa vie pour lui s'il le faut..."  
Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Si je fais ça, c'est parce que personne d'autre que moi ne doit lui faire mordre la poussière !_

Et il courut, cette fois sans s'interrompre, jusqu'à sa destination, tranchant sa pitié le moindre Hollow qui tenterait de l'en empêcher. S'il était essoufflé ou fatigué, il n'en tenait plus compte. Il ne devait plus ralentir… peu importaient les raisons exactes de sa précipitation.

C'est quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'arrêta à nouveau. Agressé par l'odeur douceâtre du sang tout autour. Si forte… ce n'était pas normal.

Et le spectacle qui l'attendait, quelques ruelles plus loin, lui fit lâcher son zanpakutou d'effroi. Du sang partout. Des cadavres, humains ou non. Des corps qui jonchaient le sol, entiers ou non. Des cris retentissaient encore quelques rues plus loin, cris de Hollows… ou non.

Il était un shinigami, un lieutenant qui plus est, il avait souvent été confronté à ce genre de scènes. Mais cette fois… il dut porter le dos de sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ce avant qu'il ne relève les yeux… en les écarquillant au même instant lorsque son regard accrocha un corps qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, quelques mètres plus loin.

Un violent frisson parcourut son bras au même moment.

_Souvent… j'ai vu cet instant en rêve. Mais c'était moi qui en était le responsable. Du sang sur le sol, sur nos vêtements. Un combat terrible. D'égal à égal._

_J'ai vu cet instant où il tombait, où je le dominais du regard. Où enfin, il ne me regardait plus de haut. Où il admettait que j'étais plus fort que lui. Des centaines de fois, avec la même impatience quant à voir ce jour arriver… j'ai vu cet instant en rêve._

_Alors… pourquoi maintenant est-ce que je ne ressens aucun plaisir à le voir comme ça ?_

Kuchiki Byakuya. Gisant sur le sol. Mort ? Vivant ? Non, pire que tout… _vaincu_ ? Renji était incapable de réfléchir.

Son manteau de taichou lacéré de toutes parts. Du sang recouvrant son corps autant que ses vêtements, ses cheveux, et le manche de Senbonzakura à quelques pas de lui. Et ses paupières closes…

« Impossible… »

Ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'était assez fort pour faire… ça.

« Impossible ! »

Et il accéléra sa marche tremblante jusqu'à se mettre à courir pour le rejoindre.

« Impossible... Kuchiki… Ta... KUCHIKI TAICHOU ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre aux côtés du corps, une ombre monumentale lui barra la route. Il ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes aigus et il se retourna juste au moment où une griffe démesurée s'abattait sur lui. Parant l'attaque à l'aide de Zabimaru, il recula à la défensive.

« Un mega-Hollow, hein… »

Son regard se glaça lorsqu'il croisa celui du monstre.

« Laisse-moi deviner… C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rejoindre son supérieur tant que le mega-Hollow ne serait pas vaincu. Mais le plus important…

_« Ou au moins pour le venger. »_

« JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

Les multiples lames de son zanpakutou firent écho à son cri… de colère ? Désespoir ? À cet instant, seul son bras armé était capable d'une quelconque réflexion. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui se précipitent dans la bataille sans réfléchir. Seulement, durant les quelques instants qui suivirent, sa raison disparut dans un lourd brouillard noir qui prenait un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\----

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de comprendre et de voir ce qui l'entourait, Renji perçut la douleur. De ses jambes, de ses bras, de son front entaillé sur lequel se confondaient son sang et ses cheveux épars. Sa main droite, serrée sur le manche de son épée, tremblait comme jamais. Son souffle était court. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Hollow, quel qu'il soit. Et lorsqu' enfin, les yeux écarquillés, il se remémora les récents événements… ses jambes tremblantes le conduisirent précipitamment vers le corps de celui qu'il avait toujours voulu voir à terre au moins une fois… Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il en venait à se demander pourquoi il avait tellement désiré qu'un tel moment arrive.

À bout de souffle il se laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla, aux côtés de son capitaine. Il voyait flou, sans doute à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu durant les récents combats. Mais il y avait au moins quelque chose qu'il réussit à assimiler…

_Hoi, les cadavres respirent pas._

Cette brillante remarque faite à lui-même, il s'empressa de saisir les épaules de Byakuya, du moins les parties les moins couvertes de sang de ses épaules, et de tenter de le ranimer. En criant son nom, bien sûr. Il y avait sûrement de meilleures méthodes mais dans l'instant, elles n'atteignirent pas son esprit.

Mauvaise méthode ou non, elle finit par porter ses fruits. Quelques instants plus tard, malmené par les secousses sur ses épaules et les cris qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, le taichou rouvrait difficilement les yeux.

« R… »

Il plissa les yeux, avec visiblement toutes les peines du monde à se remettre de son évanouissement.

« R… Rukia ?… »

Renji, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, eut un mouvement de recul soudain. Auquel suivit un sourire forcé.

_C'est stupide… d'avoir espéré qu'il dise mon nom._

Il hocha négativement la tête tandis que Byakuya se forçait péniblement à distinguer qui était penché au dessus de lui. Et il finit par écarquiller les yeux :

« Renji… ? »

Lui qui d'habitude n'était pas des plus expressifs ne semblait plus se soucier de se dissimuler derrière son masque indifférent. La présence de son fukutaichou à ses côtés semblait être la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Taichou ? La quatrième division est en route. »

« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici ? »

Il regarda un peu autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose. Renji s'assit correctement sur le sol, essuyant le sang qui gênait sa vue.

« Je… nous en avions fini avec l'aile est alors je suis venu vous prêter main forte. » et il ajouta, comme le capitaine semblait toujours chercher un détail manquant, « Y a plus de Hollows ici non plus… je me suis occupé des derniers. »

« Ah… »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir. »

Le lieutenant serrait ses poings sur son hakama.

« Vous ne me croyez toujours pas digne de combattre à vos côtés, Kuchiki taichou ? »

« Je n'ai jamais mentionné ça. »

« Alors vous auriez du faire appel à moi plus tôt ! Si j'étais arrivé plus tard, vous… ! »

Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'il était un peu prétentieux de lui faire remarquer qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Même si c'était le cas.

« Renji… »

L'interpellé releva la tête. Son capitaine regardait le ciel, toujours allongé à même le sol. Il n'avait sans doute plus la force de se relever.

« Avant que tu n'arrives, il y avait une dizaine de mega-Hollows sur les lieux. D'habitude, pour un capitaine, ça ne pose pas de problème… mais ceux-ci étaient particulièrement forts. Organisés. Et je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi rapides. Aucun de mes hommes ne leur a survécu. Moi-même j'ai été mis à terre avant d'avoir pu utiliser mon Ban Kai. »

_« C'est amusant. Qui aurait cru que le puissant Kuchiki taichou aurait un semblant de sentiment de protection… »_

Renji détourna le regard. Il refusait d'admettre que Kuchiki taichou l'avait éloigné pour le 'protéger'. Il ne voulait sans doute pas être dérangé pendant qu'il combattait sérieusement, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

« Mais toi, Renji… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et parcourut du regard les multiples blessures de son lieutenant. La majorité provenait sans doute de son dernier combat.

« Je pensais que tu voulais me voir mort. » reprit-il d'une voix étrangement basse.

_Je le pensais aussi, à vrai dire. Il y a encore quelques temps._

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu malgré mes ordres ? »

Il l'entendait. Ce 'malgré mes ordres' trahissant 'malgré le danger'. Il entendait les reproches qui, pour la première fois, n'avaient pas l'air dédaigneux.  
Jamais le capitaine ne lui avait semblé si… accessible ? Ses expressions et ses paroles semblaient beaucoup plus _vraies_ que d'ordinaire… était-ce la douleur qui le faisait réagir comme ça ?

« Je… »

Renji serra de nouveau une main. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Répondre, pour dire quoi ? Qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mort ? Qu'il avait laissé en plan les hommes sous son commandement à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment ? Qu'il avait massacré le reste des Hollows lorsqu'il l'avait vu gisant devant lui ? Tout ceci faisait non seulement de maigres excuses, mais surtout des excuses qu'il n'avait pas trop envie que son supérieur n'entende.

Conscient que le silence s'éternisait, il releva prudemment les yeux, prêt à s'excuser plutôt qu'à se justifier mais s'interrompit avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Byakuya venait de secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il réponde. Et, doucement, malgré la douleur que trahissait son visage, il releva un bras. Renji n'avait pas bougé et était à deux doigts de retenir aussi sa respiration.

Le capitaine avançait sa main légèrement tremblante, en direction de son lieutenant toujours immobile qui le regardait sans comprendre. Jamais il ne lui avait vu de gestes hésitants. Et il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ce geste-ci, de cette main qui se rapprochait de son visage avec une insupportable lenteur. Jamais… il ne lui avait vu de gestes si significatifs. Pas venant de cet homme.  
Tremblant à son tour, il ne quittait pas du regard celui, si étonnement expressif, du taichou silencieux.

Sa main relevée avait à peine atteint la pointe des cheveux écarlates, que les deux shinigamis entendirent la voix des membres de la quatrième division venue en renfort. Le bras de Byakuya retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que Renji hélait les secours en leur direction. Lorsqu'il les vit accourir et qu'il put reporter son attention sur son taichou, celui-ci avait refermé les yeux.

\----

« Heu… Unohana taichou ? »

« Oui ? Oh, Hinamori Fukutaichou ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

La jeune fukutaichou de la cinquième division s'avança, les mains derrière le dos.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure mais… je me demandais si… vous pourriez me dire comment vont Abarai-kun et Kira-kun… »

Unohana lui offrit un sourire maternel et l'invita à s'asseoir. Comme beaucoup de shinigamis, elle n'ignorait pas les liens qui unissaient les trois fukutaichou, et attendait à tout moment la visite d'Hinamori. À vrai dire, elle aurait été plus étonnée si elle n'était pas venue de la soirée prendre des nouvelles d'au moins l'un de ses deux amis.

« Voyons, Abarai Renji et Kira Izuru… » reprit le capitaine, « Ils ont été admis en fin de journée. Kira Izuru a subi de nombreuses blessures à la suite de l'attaque surprise d'un mega-Hollow. C'est Ichimaru taichou qui nous l'a envoyé. Quant à Abarai Renji… il semblerait qu'il ait achevé à lui-seul la majeure partie des ennemis présent sur l'aile est et qu'il ait eu à combattre plusieurs mega-Hollows. Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de soins. Leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Hinamori posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme libérée d'un lourd poids.

« Quel soulagement… ! »

Après un court silence, elle releva la tête en direction du capitaine.

« Est-il possible de les voir ? »

Unohana tourna la tête vers Isane qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau.

« Hm… il vaudrait mieux attendre demain, il se fait tard et ils ont encore besoin de repos. Je les préviendrais de ta visite. »

« Oui. Vous avez raison… »

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le capitaine Hitsugaya, il se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté. » reprit le taichou de la quatrième division avec un nouveau sourire. « Il serait sûrement soulagé de savoir que tu n'as rien. »

Hinamori acquiesça et quitta la pièce quelques instants après. Unohana invita son fukutaichou à s'approcher cette dernière semblait avoir un rapport à lui remettre.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Bien, taichou. Abarai fukutaichou n'a pas été très facile à convaincre de se laisser soigner… il tenait à ce qu'on s'occupe de Kuchiki taichou avant qu'on le lui fasse quoi que ce soit. »

« Pourtant Kuchiki taichou est déjà hors de danger… » soupira la guérisseuse, « Enfin, l'important est qu'il n'y ait pas eu à déplorer leurs morts en plus de celles déjà dénombrées… »

Elle posa une main sur le manche de Minatsuki et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Seule la lumière blême de la lune permettait de distinguer les alentours. Une nuit si calme pour succéder à cette journée chaotique. Seuls quelques bâtiments ébréchés témoignaient encore de la violence qui avait sévi au Seireitei.

« Les combats se sont achevés étonnamment vite. Cette attaque soudaine…n'était sans doute pas un hasard. Et s'il y a bien eu une aide intérieure permettant l'intrusion de ces Hollows… il devait s'agir d'une attaque de reconnaissance. »

« Unohana taichou… »

Se retournant vers sa subordonnée, l'interpellée secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de se soucier de ça.

« Ils dorment, à présent ? »

« Ah, oui... Mais Abarai fukutaichou a refusé de rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné… je n'ai pas pu insister. »

« Ah… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ce n'est pas grave, Isane. »

Elle étouffa un léger rire et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage nocturne.

\----

La nuit avait fini d'épuiser les quelques forces restantes des combattants.  
Maintenant, tous se reposaient…

Le lieutenant de la sixième division n'avait consenti à dormir que parce qu'il lui était impossible de tenir éveillé plus longtemps. Il avait longtemps veillé sur le sommeil de son capitaine, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit sur lequel il dormait. Avant de céder aux suppliques de ses paupières cherchant à se fermer, la tête logée au creux de ses bras croisés sur le matelas, il s'était surpris, comme le matin même, à fixer le visage duquel il s'était rapproché.

Une telle proximité avec Byakuya ne le dérangeait plus. Il semblait au contraire la rechercher. Mais une barrière le gênait encore, et il n'attendit pas pour la franchir ; il retira le kenseikaan qui emprisonnait les longues mèches noires et le laissa tomber sur le sol.  
La seconde d'après, il s'était endormi.

Renji était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil et ne le sentit pas mais quelques instants plus tard, la lourde écharpe blanche de son supérieur reposait sur ses épaules.


End file.
